


The angel

by EnderWxx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, I hate myself for this, Other, Will Dies, Will Finds Out, confession letter, it's a one-thing I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt Will's blood running wild, his heart racing, Will's throat trying to get air. He wouldn't.  He still fought, scratching and kicking with his elbows. One minute later Will was dead.</p><p>"Dear friend, Jack Crawford</p><p>[...]</p><p>I’m sorry.</p><p>Jack, he was my friend. William Graham was my friend and I loved him. I loved him more than you could possibly understand, but I killed him and that makes me want to end this. So I will keep my head down, and face the long stay in whatever prison you decide to put me in"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The angel

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for doing this. My friend suggested it and I couldn't just ignore it. 
> 
> I'm sorry guys, not a happy ending.

It was the very first time Hannibal was truly scared. Will had just found who who he was and what he did. And he had told him. They were just so close. Hannibal had found a partner, a friend. And maybe something more. But that would never happen again.  
Because Will knew and was going to call Jack Crawford.

“Don't try anything. Don't run. I'll speak for you. Just... don't do anything stupid, please. If you've ever... had feelings towards me... please stop”

Those were his last words. Faster than ever, Hannibal grabbed his neck, Will tensed and tried to get himself free. He wasn't going anywhere. Hannibal had done this too many times. This wouldn't be the last, shouldn't be the last.

He felt Will's blood running wild, his heart racing, Will's throat trying to get air. He wouldn't. He still fought, scratching and kicking with his elbows. One minute later Will was dead.

Two days later the FBI started looking for him.  
One month later he dropped an arm to a lake and a few days later it was found. He was dead, they said. They made a funeral. Hannibal was invited, he cried with Alana and Crawford. 

Hannibal had stored Will's organs in his fridge, he didn't need anything else from him, too angry to even honour him. Will wanted to call the FBI. Will had turned his back on him. He deserved this.

He prepared a five course dinner for himself. Only Will. He wanted to say good bye to him, though, because he still remembered what he felt with him. He was a monster, seeking the company of an angel. An angel... he'd never thought it before. This angel was not perfect... he was volatile, and easily manipulated, and corrupted... But he was still an angel, he was light and pureness. He didn't have the right to eat angels... Angels were good if they didn't try to kill him. But this angel was Will.

He understood, then, how bad this was. He'd killed Will Graham, the only one who had ever come close to him, who could've talked in his favour, who had the power to save him. What if he'd wanted to give him a chance? What if Will, after all, wouldn't have called Crawford?

He stopped, even his breathing. He'd killed an angel.

And he was not only an angel...

He knew what he had to do. 

 

 

Crawford left his home at 4am. It was cold and his bed too comfortable but he had to go. He had received a confession letter. The whole bureau was working at full speed. They've had detained Dr. Hannibal Lecter, but they couldn't day why until Jack read the letter.

Everyone looked at him. There was worry, confusion, anger and fear in their faces. Beverly, Price and Alana were together. Alana was crying, kneeling just outside of the bathroom. He couldn’t stop to ask her. Once he was in his office, Krendler handed him the letter.

 

“Dear friend, Jack Crawford, 

We've had interesting conversations. We've had good times. Thanks to you I got to know a few valuable friends, including your lovely wife.

But things are not easy, especially when the Chesapeake Reaper occupies your mind as much as mine. See, I’ve never liked that name. What I do is much more elegant than that. I only hunt rude people, people whose existence is just unacceptable, bothering me to unspeakable levels. It is my duty to just erase them from the world. They weren't needed anyway.

I always try to just eliminate these plague. But you make it difficult. Sending Miriam Lass after a serial killer was not very intelligent. She's dead because of you and I had to wait a long time to finally use her against you. I had to stop because you actually bore me, Jack. You bored me until you finally had something that I very much enjoyed until his last breath. 

It's Will, Jack, the only thing I’m grateful for. You made my life very interesting. I’ve played with his mind like a child using his toys, moulding and inventing stories, plots and a whole new person. It's a shame he was too intelligent. He found me. Our relationship was very dangerous. Whenever he was close to my true me, I had to hide under a veil of human essence. So I confused him. And confusion makes people forget or avoid what confuses them. Not to Will, oh no. He was too clever, he tried to understand me and that was his death. I was his Death. 

I set up the way you had to find him, or what's left on him. Actually, that's not true. I’ve been eating people for so many years, Jack. All those people were not necessary in this world, and I’ve made it better. You've all been eating them too, Jack, and oh, it was so much fun. You and Will, and Alana and all I’ve invited. You've been eating them, Jack. The Reaper is not even close. I am Satan. You can tell them that, if it pleases you. 

You're wondering why I’m telling you this. It's very easy. It's not that I want to be recognized, or that I need attention. That's just a cliché.  
I regret killing him. I give up the rest of my life for the only life I shouldn't have taken. By the time you're reading this, the dinner must be already cold. Yes Jack, he was my last fulfilling meal. I just couldn't eat him. He was too valuable for me. I shouldn't have killed him, but he was going to tell you what I am, Jack. And it was him, or me. In the end, I should have let him do it, for I am giving myself to you now. It was foolish.

I’m sorry.

Jack, he was my friend. William Graham was my friend and I loved him. I loved him more than you could possibly understand, but I killed him and that makes me want to end this. So I will keep my head down, and face the long stay in whatever prison you decide to put me in. I'll kill again, but you know that now.

I’m afraid the police is outside now. So I'll be quick.

Miriam Lass tasted as good as William, but she was a waste of time. William's been a waste of life. And that's consuming me.

Farewell, Jack, for we'll see each other again.

Dr. H. Lecter.”

**Author's Note:**

> *do I have to hide forever or you'll forgive me because this is the only fic like this I'll ever write?*
> 
> My Tumblr http://deathpoolquinn.tumblr.com/


End file.
